Location-specific information refers to information that corresponds to a certain location. Examples of location-specific information include emergency notification, advertising, maps, and directions. Current technologies provide location-specific information by, for example, broadcasting the location-specific information via television or radio.
One problem with current location-specific information systems is that where a person is not listening to the radio or watching television at the time that the location-specific information is broadcast, such person may not receive the location-specific information. Another problem with current location-specific information systems is that they can be a nuisance to those who are not interested in receiving the location-specific information.